Jailbirds
by UnattemptedFeat
Summary: Sherlock and Elizabeth are stuck in Scotland Yard for the night as a punishment.
1. The Great Escape Or Not

"I cannot _believe_ I let you convince me to break the law!" Elizabeth sighed, putting her face in her hands.

She and Sherlock were currently in a holding cell in Scotland Yard. They had broken into a suspect's house in order to catch him red-handed. They had been successful of course. The criminal had been apprehended. But apparently, Lestrade felt that breaking the law in order to catch a dangerous man still warranted punishment.

This was their punishment.

Sherlock and Elizabeth had to stay the night in the holding cell. Lestrade would let them out when he got here in the morning.

"In my defence, it didn't take a lot of convincing," Sherlock replied.

"Be glad John isn't here," Elizabeth said. "He would be giving you hell for this."

"And you aren't?" Sherlock quipped.

"I don't count. I'm your kid. I'm supposed to respect you and obey you. John doesn't have to, he chooses to."

"You both have a need for thrills and adventure. He was a soldier. You get yours from me."

"Why is it that I get most of my _flaws_ from you?" Elizabeth asked coyly.

"I don't know, ask your chromosomes, see if they know."

"I don't understand! I was just following you!" Elizabeth ranted. "Why is Lestrade punishing me for obeying my father?"

"He is punishing you for not talking me out of it."

"Like I ever could've!" Elizabeth pointed out. Sherlock nodded in agreement.

"You are the only one who could possibly have a chance, though," Sherlock remarked.

"Again, I'm your kid," Elizabeth argued. "You don't have to listen to me. I think you listen to John more than anyone else."

"No. John is the voice of my conscience," Sherlock said. "He's the one in my head telling me what's right and what I should do. You're the voice in my head telling me to do whatever I can to catch the criminal no matter the consequences."

"Oh, so I'm the little devil sitting on your shoulder, and John's the white angel?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"In a way, I guess."

Elizabeth thought about that analogy for a moment. Then she said, "Well as the little devil, I suggest that we try and break out of here."

"Little angel John disagrees," Sherlock laughed.

"When do you ever listen to him?" Elizabeth replied, grinning.

"True," Sherlock did a quick deduction of the cell. Elizabeth watched and waited to see if he came up with anything.

"I don't see anything helpful," Sherlock confessed after running about the cell for a few minutes.

"We could pull the fire alarm," Elizabeth pointed to the wall where an alarm was in fairly easy reach.

"That's not clever at all though," Sherlock shook his head. "We are Holmeses. We will be clever or die."

"Or rot in a cell overnight," Elizabeth finished.

"Do you have anything useful in your pockets?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade had taken their coats from them, along with their phones, wallets, and Elizabeth's book.

Elizabeth searched the pockets of her jeans, "I've got three pounds, a packet of sugar, and... yes...a paperclip!" She offered the clip to Sherlock, who took it and began to fuss with the lock. He had it open within two minutes.

"May I ask," Sherlock said as they went into Lestrade's office in search of their coats, "why the sugar packet?"

"Habit," Elizabeth explained. "My friend Adrian is a diabetic."

"Why aren't they in here?" Sherlock wondered, puzzled after they had looked in every corner of the office.

"Maybe he left them in the bullpen," Elizabeth suggested. They went out to the desks. They didn't find the coats.

But they did find Elizabeth's book. _Little Women_ was sitting on Donavan's desk. A note on top of it read: _We aren't idiots. We knew you would get out. Have fun finding your things. P.S. I think Anderson set some pretty interesting traps for you. See you in the morning, Lestrade_.

"Great," Elizabeth sighed. "Book, check. Now two wallets, two coats, and two phones to go."

"We'll find them," Sherlock seemed very confident. "After all, he did say Anderson set the traps."

Bright and early the next morning, Lestrade walked into Scotland Yard. Anderson had left some pranks for Sherlock and Elizabeth the night before, but Lestrade figured that the Holmeses' were probably long gone.

He was very surprised and amused to find Elizabeth and Sherlock trapped in a net, suspended from the ceiling. Anderson must have spent a fortune on that net! They were hanging about three feet from the floor.

"Learn your lesson, jailbirds?" Lestrade could barely hold his laughter at bay.

Sherlock and Elizabeth scowled in annoyance.

When they walked out of the bullpen, Lestrade could have sworn he heard Sherlock make a remark,

"Anderson doesn't know who he's messing with!"

 **Soo... Continue with Sherlock and Elizabeth's revenge?**


	2. Me and My Army

**Author's Note** **: Hola, mes amis!**

 **Wow, it's been forever since I did any Sherlock fics. I got into a Supernatural kick for a bit. Of course, when Sherlock series 4 dropped, my love reawakened.**

 **More Elizabeth, Sherlock, John, and friends to come!**

 **Without further ado...**

The day went down in history as The Holmes' Revenge. Each time it was mentioned- and it was mentioned as often as possible- Anderson would cringe horribly.

It started out as a regular Monday. Elizabeth had thought it kind to warn the rest of New Scotland Yard to what would be happening. Sherlock himself would rathered to have caught everyone unawares, payback for the insults he, John, and Elizabeth had tolerated over the years. But he could see the advantage in telling everyone, especially when they gained some willing participants.

Sherlock, Elizabeth, John, Lestrade, and a couple of Elizabeth's friends spent the early hours of Monday morning setting the whole thing up.

Sherlock had met Reid before, the brown-haired boy spent a few hours at the flat a week. He had heard things about brothers Sam and Dean, and about the blue-eyed boy, Cas. Putting names to faces, he realized that all of Elizabeth's friends were boys. By their names, he had assumed that Cas, if not Sam, was a girl, but he had been wrong. Definitely not girls. Just teenage boys with floppy hair, graphic tees, and Converse.

Either way they were all great at rigging up pranks.

Sherlock and the crew watched from Lestrade's office as Anderson came in. If he noticed the lack of people in the bullpen, he didn't let on.

Anderson set his bag on the floor under his desk. He pressed the power button on his computer.

And screamed.

Sherlock placed his hand across Elizabeth's eyes, counting to ten until the picture of Mycroft in a Speedo went off of Anderson's computer screen.

"What? What..." Anderson stammered, staring blankly at his homescreen, now back to its usual portrait of Madonna. He blinked furiously, attempting to erase the image now scalded into his brain. Anderson fumbled for the handle of his desk drawer, yanking it open.

He was promptly doused with an entire bottle of Chanel perfume. (The scent was chosen by Cas, whose mother wore quite a lot of it.) Anderson leapt from his chair, sending it flying back.

Sherlock pressed a button and grinned as the flour came raining down. Anderson was soon coated in the white powder.

"Abominable Anderson complete," Elizabeth remarked, watching as Anderson floundered about. "Ready, boys?" Sherlock turned to watch his daughter as she and her friends grabbed their ammo.

"For all the times he called you 'Little Freak'." Reid put his hand in the middle of their circle. Elizabeth placed her hand on top of his, and Sam and Dean and Cas followed suit.

"Down with Anderson on three," Dean said. "One, two, three!"

"Down with Anderson!" The teenagers chorused. They ran out of the room, ammo poised to launch.

Sherlock turned back to the moniters. He looked to the far right screen, which showed the feed from the hall camera.

First Dean peered around the corner. He made some sort of signal, and Sam dashed to the other side of the hall. Cas ran halfway down the hall, ducking into an open office to avoid being seen by Anderson. Dean gave another signal, and he raced after his brother.

Elizabeth and Reid moved in sync, coming out from beyond the corner and crouching low. They advanced down the hall, beside each other all the way.

"Now!" Elizabeth called.

Suddenly five paint-filled balloons flew down the hall. Dean, Sam, and Cas had popped out from their hiding spots and ran up behind Elizabeth and Reid, who were the front line.

Sherlock heard Anderson curse at the kids, just before another volley of balloons rained down on him. Anderson was fuming now, staring daggers at Elizabeth and her army. He began to advance on them.

Dean pulled Elizabeth and Reid up, and the teens ran for the camera room. Sherlock, John, and Lestrade readied themselves for the next stage.

Elizabeth, Reid, Sam, Dean, and Cas all raced in, breathing hard. Anderson was right behind them, and the moment he went to cross the threshold, John pushed the button.

Anderson yelled as a giant net pulled him off his feet, suspending him four feet above his laughing audience.

"Holmes!" Anderson screamed.


End file.
